


Like Real People Do

by Emmcg06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Past Character Death, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sex, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmcg06/pseuds/Emmcg06
Summary: Drunken flirting always leads to mistakes but maybe that's not so bad. It's just one-night anyway. That's what people who are trying to move on do, right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. I Haven't Seen You Here Before

“Nice serve Oikawa!” The voices ring out in the packed stadium as the ball slammed into the other side of the court. Oikawa panted lightly, the sweat sliding down his forehead and cheeks as his teammates surrounded him, clapping him on the back enthusiastically.   
“Alright guys, one more. I trust you” He said with a smile as he grabbed the ball rolling towards him and retook his space on the serve line. With a small smirk and a glance into the crowd, he sent another serve careening to the other side and the crowd erupted as he was quickly swept up in the commotion that always followed a win. He found it hard to care though as he painted a smile on his face and cheered along with the rest.   
He took his time in the locker room, showering and laughing with the team, going through the motions as teammates praised him and told him his first rounds on them as they changed and headed out to celebrate. Oikawa smiled and sat in front of his locker. He checked his phone expecting a text that he knew would never come. He let himself be sad for a moment before collecting himself and putting on the act he was known for and braving the celebratory night at the bar. 

“When was the last time you came out?” The voice rang out from the bedroom as Suga stood in the kitchen finishing preparing dinner.   
“I don’t know, I also don’t care. I don’t want to.” He replied as Akaashi rounded the corner rising his button-down. “I really do not want to third wheel with you and Bokuto. You know I hate that.”   
“Come on. If you come tonight I will leave you alone for at least a month about coming out.” Akaashi rationalized as he sat at the table as Suga put the food down and joined him. “Sitting inside all the time is not a healthy coping mechanism you know?”   
Suga sighed and realized he probably was not going to get out of this one as he took a bite of his meal. “Fine but I’m not staying late.”  
Akaashi smiled around his chopsticks but didn’t say anything further. He knew when not to push too much.   
After dinner was cleaned up Suga hurriedly slid on a button-down shirt and black jeans, pausing for a second to ruffle up his hair in the mirror before grabbing keys and his phone. Bokuto was walking through the door as he emerged from the bedroom. He looked excitedly at Suga, his eyes widening at the sight of him ready to go out.  
“Oh my god, please tell me you're finally coming out with us.” He nearly screamed as he swept Suga into a hug.   
Suga screamed lightly as he was set down “Don’t push me, I'll go back in and go to bed.”   
Bokuto shut up at this and leaned over to kiss Akaashi quickly before smiling back at Suga.   
“Alrighty then, let's go before there's a line out the door.”   
Suga sighed, but walked out the door, locking up behind him. It was only one night. 

Alcohol has a funny way of making everything seem okay for a minute. Even if the aftermath is always awful, it seems worth the momentary bliss it brings Oikawa. He arrived at the bar with his teammates, laughing and joking and he had played the part of an arrogant playboy that he had always worn like a mask.   
His teammates were good for their word and a round of shots was poured and distributed to the team as they yelled about their victory. “To the winners!” The toast rings out loud and the alcohol burns as it coated the back of Oikawa’s throat. He placed the shot glass down and ordered another shot and a drink as he perched on one of the bar stools, steadying his breath as the two glasses were set down in front of him. He took the shot quickly, ignoring the ache as he sipped from the other glass. He felt the warmth pooling in his chest as the alcohol worked its way through his blood, warming every part of him. With a sigh, he let go and pushed away from the bar to mingle. 

Suga trailed behind Bokuto and Akaashi as the two of them lead the way to their new favorite bar. Bo hadn’t stopped talking about it and stooped even so low as to hint at all the attractive and single men he had seen there recently. Suga shook his head and Bo had been quick to change the subject as he babbled on about volleyball and his team.   
When they reached the bar, the bouncer smiled familiarly at Akaashi and Bokuto as he let the three of them slip in the door with a nod at Suga as he passed by. The bar was loud and crowded but something was comforting about the crowd and the way he could easily get lost in it. So he did. One second he was following the couple, the next he had slipped off to the back bar to order something strong to take the edge off and downed it in one gulp. He motioned for another one and grabbed that one as he drifted through the crowd. He enjoyed the sounds of the bar as he found his way to an empty seat at a small high top towards the back. He sat down and looked out trying to find Bo in the sea of people. He was easy to spot, with his impressive height and crazy hair, he held Akaashi close to him and swayed to the music as he takes to someone he must have known. Suga smiled a little sadly as he sipped his drink and felt the familiar calming feeling of the alcohol working through him.   
“I haven’t seen you here before.” A smooth voice said an inch away from his ear.   
Suga jumped a bit at the surprise and turned to meet a pair of deep brown eyes on perhaps the most attractive face he had ever seen. The man had perfectly tousled brown hair and the most perfect smile and Suga could feel the confidence seeking out of every pore. The man smelled of slightly sweet cologne and alcohol and Suga could not imagine a better evening than being underneath him. Suga quickly shook that thought from his head as he matched his smile.  
“If you’re gonna get that close you could at least buy me a drink.” Suga shot back as the stranger moved to stand in front of his chair. His mouth turned up on one side and the grey-haired boy returned the look with ease, the alcohol edging on his confidence to match the handsome mans’ in front of him.   
“Tell me your name and I’ll buy you a drink.” The man held out his hand and Suga downed the rest of his drink, reaching out to grab it.   
“Sugawara Koushi, and yours?” He asked as he let himself be pulled to his feet.   
The brunette smiled with a predatory gleam, “Oikawa Tooru” He almost purred as he placed a kiss to the back of Suga’s hand that sent electricity sparking down his spine.   
“Lead the way Oikawa” Suga smiled. 

They made it to the bar and found two empty seats towards the end. Oikawa smiled sweetly at the bartender and ordered two drinks and two shots with a wink and turned his attention back to the gray-haired man in front of him.   
“Is this your first time here?” Oikawa said turning his eyes towards Suga. He took a second to appreciate his face. His smile was soft and his eyes were inviting and something about the way they sparked in the dim light had Oikawa abandoning all rationale.   
“Yes, it is. I take it you’re a regular.” Suga answered as the drinks appeared in front of them.   
Oikawa laughed loudly and held up the shot “I can’t deny you there. I might be in here a little too often but hey,” He shrugged with an easy smile “To your first time here, hopefully not your last.” Oikawa toasted and met Suga’s eyes that had gained a mischievous glint in them.   
“We’ll see.” Suga winked and downed the shot along with Oikawa.   
Oikawa felt a bit light-headed as the drinks caught up to him and he found himself pulling himself closer to Suga.   
Suga didn’t seem to mind as he let himself be pulled into the gravitational pull that was Oikawa Tooru. He was too drunk to care and Oikawa was hot so he let himself be swept up.   
Suga relaxed into the music and let the back of his hand brush innocently against the brunette's thigh as they sipped on their cocktails and looked out over the bar.   
Oikawa's heart rate spiked at the contact of Suga’s hand. If he had doubted the grey-haired man's intentions or inclinations he was sure of them now.   
He finished the drink and ordered two more, closing his tab and handing the new one to Suga who quickly finished the first.   
Oikawa leaned in close, lips almost brushing his ear “What do you say after this drink we get out of here?”   
The fake confidence Oikawa strutted in faltered for a second as Suga took a minute to respond.   
“Alright but you have to come to mine, I don’t know you and you wouldn’t kill me if you know my roommate will be back before morning,” Suga said with a hint of humor before he chugged the cocktail.   
“How rude, you don’t trust the stranger you just met at the bar?!” Oikawa feigned hurt and then smiled seductively before also emptying his drink and leading Suga towards the door.   
Suga passed through the crowd only slightly thinking about Akaashi and letting him know where he was going. He opted to send a text in the taxi letting him know he had left. 

The taxi ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. They sat in the back seat, knees gently pressed against each other and thighs brushing. They thanked the driver and stumbled their way up the stairs to his apartment. Suga fumbled with the keys as he hurriedly let them inside the cozy apartment. They slipped off their shoes in the entranceway and they didn’t make it very far past that. Suga made the first move. One second there was a foot of space in between them and then the next Suga’s lips were crashing into Oikawa’s. Oikawa bent his head to deepen the kiss and snaked his arms around the shorter man's waist pulling him even closer until their bodies were pressed into each other, Oikawa's knee parting Suga's as he licked at his lips. Suga let out a deep sigh and let Oikawa’s tongue explore, setting every nerve ablaze. They stumbled into Suga’s bedroom, drunkenly bumping into everything on their way. In the fever of body’s one of them remembered to shut the door as they crossed through. Oikawa pulled Suga onto the bed and allowed him to intertwine their bodies together. Hands began to wander on both their bodies but quickly paused. Oikawa pulled back first much to Suga’s dismay. There was hunger laced in the eyes that met his but also hesitance.   
“You’re drunk,” Oikawa said plainly as he slid a hand through his hair a small smile was on his perfect lips.   
“And so are you,” Suga said quickly looking at every detail on Oikawa’s face.   
“Exactly my point.” Oikawa rubbed a circle on the other's cheek as he smiled, more genuinely than before.   
Suga let out an exasperated sigh and pulled a pillow on top of his face. Removed from the sensation of being completely consumed by lust, he felt the room start to spin. “But you're so hot.” He complained.   
Oikawa chuckled “I’ll go sleep on the couch.” He moved to get up but was stopped as a hand shot out to grab his wrist.   
“Sleep here.” Suga’s voice was like velvet to Oikawa’s ears and he knew he couldn’t possibly say no.   
“Okay.” He smiled and helped pull the covers down and settled underneath them. “Do you mind?” Oikawa asked reaching out an arm to invite him to curl against his body.   
There was no verbal response, but an answer was given in the form of Suga laying his head on Oikawa’s chest and promptly passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Suga stirred as the sunlight snuck in through the curtains in his bedroom. He let out a groan. His head ached and pounded as he went to roll over remembering suddenly the beautiful man he had brought back to his apartment. He opened his eyes, expecting to find him still in bed but was greeted by empty space. He sat up, confusion leaking into his expression as he peeled back the covers and moved to stand up. He made his way to the door next, expecting to see the man in his kitchen or living room but those places turned up empty as well. He began to wonder if he had dreamt the whole thing up as he moved to make coffee. The sound of a door opening brought him back to reality. Akaashi appeared around the corner with tousled hair from sleep and a small smile on his lips. 

“Your friend sure left early this morning.” He mused as he scooted Suga out of the way to make his own coffee “I only saw him because I came out with Bokuto for an early morning snack.” He shrugged. 

Suga let out a breath didn’t know he had been holding. So it wasn’t all a dream. 

“Yeah guess he had somewhere to be,” Suga said as he took a seat at the table. 

Akaashi took a deep look at Suga, weighing his words carefully as he joined him, “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked as nonchalantly as possible, sipping at his drink. 

“He was hot.” Was the only thing Suga offered in response and busied himself with the newspaper on the table. 

“That he was.” Akaashi hid the small smile behind the mug of his coffee “Bo said he knew him.” Suga looked up suddenly and Akaashi’s eyes opened in surprise. Suga didn’t seem to have words at the moment and went back to busying himself with the crossword. 

“Well, apparently he did not enjoy my company. Couldn’t be bothered to say goodbye.” 

Akaashi looked a little shocked “He seemed distraught as he left. I was walking into the kitchen when he went by and he basically ran out after saying hello quickly. He looked,” Akaashi searched for the right word “Upset.” He settled on. “I figured you turned him down or something. That or you woke up and kicked him out.”

Suga slowly looked up this time “I did no such thing and we didn’t even hook up.” He said glancing over at his roommate. 

Akaashi shrugged and looked as Bokuto all but fell into the kitchen, pouring a large glass of water and downing it one go, gasping for air as he finished. 

“Hey! I didn’t know you knew Oikawa” Bokuto said as he roughly plopped into one of the kitchen chairs. 

“I don’t,” Suga responded.

Bokuto raised his eyebrows and eyed Suga “Then what other reason would he have for leaving our apartment this morning?” He asked. 

Akaashi silenced Bo with a sideways glare that he knew meant to not continue to pry. “I’m glad you came out though. I know it’s been rough with,” Akaashi trailed off and the air in the room grew thick with the tension of unsaid words. 

“Yeah. Guess I need to pick better men to bring home huh?” Suga huffed out a breath in his best attempt at a laugh and stood from the table. “I’m gonna shower. I feel disgusting.” He said and disappeared into his room, the weight of the conversation heavy on his shoulders. 

He felt the hot water scald his skin but he couldn’t find it in him to turn the temperature down so he stood there, staring at the wall in front of him. The water numbed the rising sadness he felt and provided enough distraction to keep him from drowning. 

His thoughts began to race a bit. _What had happened? Did he do something wrong? Did he offend him? Was this the universe punishing him for moving on? What was wrong with him that disgusted Oikawa enough to make him run away?_

He turned off the water and toweled off before returning to his room and putting on some comfortable clothes. As he made his bed he noticed something unfamiliar o the bedside table. A small leather rectangle, Oikawa’s wallet. Suga’s stomach dropped at the thought of facing the man again but he sighed in defeat as he picked and walked out to the living room. 

Oikawa had awoken as the first light of sun peeked through the curtains of the room. He blinked a few times as he felt the aftermath of the alcohol on his body. As he brought himself to consciousness he felt a familiar weight next to him. He smiled softly and nuzzled closely and softly against the other body in the bed. 

“Iwa-chan,” He murmured softly. As he inhaled against the other man's hair, his whole body froze. The scent that greeted him was not the fresh scent that he had come to expect. This was an entirely different smell. It was sweet almost like roses and a hint of vanilla. His heart began to race and his eyes shot open getting a full view of the grey hair and smaller man in his arms. He removed his arms from around the man as quickly and silently as possible as his breath quickened and his hand started trembling. He slid his shirt on as fast as possible and grabbed his phone before bolting out of the bedroom. His eyes were glassy as he panted slightly and made his way to the door where his shoes laid. He only stopped when he heard voices stop to his left. He looked up like a deer in headlights to behold two men holding snacks in their hands staring back at him. 

“Um, hi, I… uhhh… I gotta go. Bye,” Oikawa said horridly and bolted out into the hallway only belated realizing one of the men had been someone he recognized from volleyball. He sprinted down the steps and out onto the street, looking like a crazed maniac as the tears stung the corner of his eyes. He walked as fast as he could without running in the direction of his apartment which luckily was not that far away. 

He reached the door quickly and slammed through the door, closing it harshly behind him. He ran into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed before the sobs wrecked through his entire body. He shuddered and yelled and felt the weight of the past come crashing down on his back. _How could he wake up in another bed? How could he move on? How could be with someone else?_ His mind raced ahead, shaking his entire form as his face buried itself in the pillow underneath him. It had been a month since he had broken down and he had been doing so well every day. He cursed himself for failing once again and cursed himself for being weak. 

Oikawa had finally calmed down a slight bit as he heard his roommate enter his room and sit next to him on the bed. He felt a hand against his back rubbing a small circle. 

“What happened?” Maki asked after Oikawa had stopped shaking. 

“Oh, nothing. I’m fine, as always” He said with no real effort behind the words that came out. 

“Bullshit. You haven’t behaved like that for weeks. I haven’t seen you that wrecked since right after it happened. So I’ll ask one more time, what happened Oikawa?” Maki asked again as Oikawa sat up cross-legged across from him, his eyes red and clouded from the tears. 

“I met someone,” Oikawa said simply as he fiddled with the blanket. 

Maki tried his best to hide the shocked look on his face before Oikawa continued. 

“I went out after the match and got a bit too drunk. He was just sitting there on the side of the dance floor. He had this look on his face. It was intriguing, and you know me, I can’t stay away from someone who intrigues me. He was flirty and he made me laugh.” He said, “I went home with him.” Oikawa turned his eyes down and refused to look up. 

Maki’s eyes widened a bit but immediately softened at the look on his friend's face. “Oikawa, that is not a bad thing. You’re allowed to move on. You’re allowed to find someone attractive. You’re allowed to be happy.” He said quietly. 

“Nothing even happened, we were both so drunk” Oikawa sighed “I ran out right after I woke up. I thought it was Iwa, I panicked and when I saw the other man in my arms I ran. I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have gone home with him but I really should not have just left him like that.” He said and looked absolutely defeated. All the intrusive thoughts he had fought against for years stood knocking on the wall he had carefully constructed in his mind. The thoughts threatened to break through and wreck him once again. 

“Oikawa,” Maki began but honestly could not find the words to say to him. He was at a loss. 

Oikawa sighed and leaned a bit into his roommate before standing up and trying to regain any semblance of composure. He shook out his long limbs methodically, willing the trembling in them to stop. Maki stood up as well and sighed.

“I’ll be in my room if you need anything. Matsun will be over later and we can all go grab some food, okay?” He said as he walked to the door. 

“I guess I'll honor you with my presence then. I know you two would be devastated if I didn’t join.” Oikawa smiled with about as much fake bravado as he could muster. It fell short, it never reached his eyes. 

Maki smiled sadly back and shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

Oikawa wandered into the bathroom slowly, not really trusting his legs as he walked in front of the mirror. His normally bright eyes were clouded and the bags that had grown underneath them were alarmingly dark. He ran a shaky hand through his disheveled hair and sighed before splashing water on his face and resuming the staring match with his reflection. The thoughts slowly made their way past his defenses and seeped into his consciousness. 

_You are no good. No wonder the universe took Iwaizumi from you. You don’t deserve to be happy. No one actually likes you. You’d be better off leaving everyone alone. You are a burden._

Oikawa could feel the panic creeping up his spine, the pit in his stomach deepening. He took a deep breath calming the feeling ever so slightly so it was just below the surface. This is where it stayed most of the time. Just under his skin where he could hide it, but never completely going away. He shook his head and left the bathroom, crawling right back underneath his comforter and closing his eyes hoping to silence the voice that was screaming in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story, comments are always super welcomed, they help me to see if people are actually enjoying what I'm writing! Any suggestions or comments, please leave them! Sorry for the slow update, school is murdering me. I will try to be better!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So this whole fic was inspired by @soundslikeawhisper on TikTok. Go check out her account for all the rare pair content you could ever want plus some! Her rare pair playlist for Oikawa and Suga had me feeling some type of way and I couldn't help myself! This will be my first long fic in a while so hang in there as I attempt to get my butt back into writing more! Let me know how you like it! More will be coming soon I promise!


End file.
